1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes washer having a pulsator apparatus, and more particularly to a clothes washer having a pulsator apparatus in which a plurality of satellite pulsators are rotated by the rotation of a sun pulsator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clothes washer is generally classified into either a drum type in which a rotational shaft of a water basket is horizontally arranged, or an agitator type and a pulsator type in both of which a rotating shaft of a water basket is vertically arranged.
In the drum type clothes washer, a cylindrical drum having a plurality of water extracting openings is rotatably arranged in a water basket. During operation, a plurality of projections formed in the drum pull the clothes upward, and then clothes fall by gravity so the washing process is accomplished. This washer is adapted for larger capacity washing.
In the agitator type clothes washer, a rotatable agitator mounted at the center of the clothes washer is periodically rotated, and an agitating vane formed integrally on the side wall of the agitator stirs up water to form the swirling water. Clothes float in water and make frictional contact with the agitator and the inner wall of the clothes basket, thus accomplishing the washing process.
In the pulsator type clothes washer, a rotatable pulsator mounted at the center of the clothes washer is rotated so the flow of water swirls, thus executing a washing operation. This washer is widely utilized at the present.
FIG. 5 illustrates the typical pulsator type clothes washer. The clothes washer is comprised of a body B, a water basket 1 suspended to the body by the suspension device (not shown), and a clothes basket 2 mounted rotatably in the water basket 1. The clothes basket 2 comprises a plurality of openings 2E and a pulsator 3 rotatably mounted on the center of a bottom portion of the basket 2. Further, beneath the water basket 1 a motor 4 and a reduction gear assembly 5 are provided. The motor 4 generates the driving force, and the reduction gear assembly 5 reduces a high speed rotational force of the motor 4 into a proper speed rotational force for both the water basket 2 and the pulsator 3. The rotational force of the motor 4 is transmitted to the pulsator 3 and/or the water basket 2 by the selective engagement or disengagement of a clutch (not shown) housed in the reduction gear assembly. The pulsator 3 is connected with an input shaft 8 projected from the reduction gear assembly 5. The clockwise or counterclockwise rotational force of the pulsator 3 moves the clothes. Numeral 6 indicates a drain hose for draining water in the water basket 2, and Numerals 7A,7B are spray hoses, respectively, for spraying the pumped water from the pump onto the clothes put in the clothes basket 2. Numeral 11 designates a filter for lint in water supplied to the spray hose.
Single pulsator is mounted at the center of the inner bottom surface of the water basket, and the pulsator is coaxially arranged with the input shaft. The rotation of the input shaft causes the pulsator to rotate. The typical pulsator is revealed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,027 and 4,496,784. However, in this washer, the water flow generated by the pulsator is insufficiently transferred to the clothes floating beneath the level of water. Additionally, an ineffective water flow is provided to the side wall of the water basket. This causes inefficient washing in respect of clothes. Also the twisting and tangling of clothes may occur.